historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Glebov
Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov (1967-2008) was a Faustin crime family captain under Mikhail Faustin and the owner of the Comrades Bar in Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York City. Glebov was murdered by hitman Niko Bellic in 2008 after Bellic discovered that Glebov had been having sexual intercourse with his cousin Roman Bellic's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Biography Vladimir Glebov was born in the Russian SFSR, Soviet Union in 1967, and he became an enforcer for the Faustin crime family in the late 1980s. Glebov was known to be boorish and cruel, and his boss Mikhail Faustin kept him around solely because he was having affairs with his sister. Glebov accompanied Faustin and his family when they moved to New York City in the United States during the mid-1990s, and Glebov became the owner of the Comrades Bar in Brighton Beach, Brooklyn. Glebov was arrested for public lewdness in 2002, for sexual assault in 2003, and for extortion in 2004, and he was involved with racketeering and loansharking as well. Working with Niko Bellic with Vlad Glebov, 2008]] In 2008, he forced his debtor Roman Bellic's cousin Niko Bellic to work for him to pay off his cousin's debts, having Bellic help him with extorting business owners. Bellic disobeyed his orders when Glebov ordered him to kill Ivan Bytchkov, as Bellic saw Glebov as an "asshole"; he disliked Glebov's repeated flirtations with Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Immediately after Bellic finished making Bytchkov disappear, Glebov called Bellic and hinted at the fact that he was having affairs with Bardas, and Bellic warned him that he would kill him if he ever mentioned his affair again. Bellic would later find his cousin Roman in a sad mood at the cab depot, as Roman had discovered the affairs. Roman was enraged when Niko confessed that he had suspected that Glebov and Bardas were having a relationship, and Niko decided to hunt down Glebov and punish him. Death The Bellic cousins drove over to the Comrades Bar, where they found Glebov and his bodyguards Dobromil S. Vanzin and Jaroslav P. Belikov joking with each other. Niko Bellic told Vlad that he must stop seeing Mallorie Bardas, and Glebov was amused that Bellic was telling him what to do. Glebov told his bodyguards to usher Bellic out of the bar, but Bellic gunned both of them down with a shotgun, and the Bellic cousins chased after Glebov as he fled in his car. Roman Bellic attemped to appease Niko Bellic, telling him that Glebov was already running away, but Niko knew that Vlad Glebov would come back and look for them. Glebov stopped at the docks of Red Hook and fled to the waterfront, where Bellic confronted him. Glebov warned him that he had powerful friends, but Bellic told Glebov that he would last longer than him, and he executed him with a shot to the forehead. The Bellic cousins both pushed his body into the East River, and he was never foumd. Category:1967 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Faustin crime family Category:Russians Category:Atheists Category:Criminals Category:Killed Category:Russian emigrants to America Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:People from Brooklyn